


143

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mattex, Top Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Alex's turn to take a trip to the Top Gear studios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	143

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Alex and Top Gear out of my head, and really why not combine my two great loves. So here we are... I'm not much of a writer but i thought you guys would like this.. I don't own anything and this is completely fictional. Enjoy my little fluff piece:)

In the make-up chair Alex sat down waiting for the girl to come and fix up her minor flaws of the day. Although this wasn’t her normal type of thing she was incredibly ecstatic about the lap today. Alex Kingston was going to be on Top Gear FINALLY. Matt had already been on, and would not shut up about it when she had gotten the call that they wanted her on. Of course it didn’t take much to shut him up, but it became her sole mission to beat his time just for bragging rights.

“It’s your curls that will do it if anything!” he says jokingly while they’re in bed a couple days before the lap. His head is on her bare chest. His quaff mostly grown back was tickling her skin.

“Oh stop it!” she lightly smacked his back, “It’s definitely going to be my pure natural instinct behind that wheel” she replies with a smirk.

“Oh I’m sure” he says grinning and moving his hand over to her toned stomach. Giving it a slow caress. There was no more arguing till much later.

Matt wasn’t able to make it to the taping but he would be anxiously waiting to hear the results from on set of his new film. 

Now sitting in this chair, she wished he were here. Clutching her tea in one hand the other started to pick at them hem of her dark blue flowing skirt, which she had paired with a plain long sleeves shirt that had a deliciously low V-neck (just for Matt) and her black converse. She could use some encouragement or just the presence of his manic energy usually calmed her down. The make-up lady came in and her eyes widened as she took in the magnificent mane of curls in front of the mirror. Alex smiled and introduced herself to who she found out to be Caroline. As they started to chat she forgot about being nervous and just enjoyed the “Top Gear Experience”.

When she was done with hair and make-up she went down to the giant air hanger that was known as the Top Gear studios. It didn’t look like much from the outside but inside was the set that she watched every week when it was on. 

“Alex!” Richard called from across the studio, “How are you? Exciting right?!”

“Yes Yes, I’m absolutely thrilled to be here, I’m actually more interested in beating Matt’s time then anything else really,” She chuckled.

“What was his, do you know?”

“If his boasting is to be believed then I think it is a 1:43.7, that shouldn’t be too hard to beat right?”

“Well all the best to you dear, if you’ll excuse me I have to get dressed for the show but I think they’re ready for you on the track!”

“Are they really? Oh right… Okay well I guess I’ll head down there now, thanks Hammond!” They said their goodbyes, and she headed down to the track. 

As nervous as she was, she was also terribly excited and honestly couldn’t wait. When she got down there she met the Stig who was actually lovely and very helpful. She did a few farely awful practice laps, but she finally got the hang of it. After about 20 laps she had her time. And damn them, the officials would not tell her anything! They then had her do several promo videos, where her hair was being extremely uncooperative but they had to be done. 

She lingered for a bit around the track, it was an abnormally beautiful sunny English day and why not enjoy it a little longer. She started to think about Matt as she often did when she had nothing else to think of. He was so perfect, really truly a wonderful man that she was too lucky to have. When they had finally gotten together it had been a bit awkward, not because of the age or compatibility; but they had both thought about this relationship an awful lot, and making it live up to their expectations was… interesting… 

They had been together now for just over a year and things couldn’t be better. Not just mentally or physically but sexually as well. They just worked well together. When they had finally gotten over the awkward newness of the relationship, it had been like the final capstone being placed in the arch. They knew they both loved each other very much and they couldn’t be more solid. There were a lot of things that should make their relationship impossible, but they made it work. It would be unbearable to live separate lives now.

She smiled to herself, her hair blowing in the wind and getting in her face. She thought maybe it was best not to completely destroy all Caroline’s hard work and head inside, although the helmet certainly didn’t do any favors…

Alex started to head back when one of the producers came up to her and asked how her lap went.

“Well I think it went rather wonderfully but I guess I won’t know till it’s on that board!” she answered happily.

“Good! Confidence is key with this sort of thing,” she smiled at Alex “Hey listen so we had Matt on the show a couple years ago as I’m sure you know… and we were wondering if you wanted to get a time in the Kia? You know have a little couples competition!”

“Oh my gosh YES! I would love that! I didn’t know that was an option!” she answers excitedly. 

“Of course! Let me arrange everything and we’ll get a good time for you!” She walks off in search of the car handlers. 

Alex grinns and thinking of Matt’s face this morning when he said goodbye to her, “Oh that overconfident smile won’t be there for long.” 

When it was time to start filming she stood in the back of the studio chatting casually with James, while Jeremy and Richard did The Cool Wall. Personally that was her least favourite part of the show so talking to James was actually preferable. 

He was going on about rpm counts and honestly she wasn’t really paying attention. She was mentally preparing to give her smuggest smirk to the camera when she finally beat Matt’s time. Bless that producer, tonight would definitely be interesting…  
Finally it was time for her interview; with hair fluffed she was ready when Jeremy said:

“My next guest needs no introduction, but I’ll give it to her anyway! Please welcome the woman with the hair and secret to the fountain of youth… Alex Kingston!”

Alex slightly blushes at the complimentary introduction and makes her way onto the cog shaped stage. She waves a bit at the crowd and gives Jeremy a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then sits down on the green leather seats. 

“SO ladies and gentlemen I don’t know if you all know, but I have the wonderful enigmatic River Song here! Now Alex I know no spoilers or anything but what is it really like working on Doctor who?”

“Jeremy I have to say it’s absolutely fantastic, I get to do so many cool things and of course the people I work with are also wonderful!”

“Apparently… Seeing as you currently live with one of them!”

“Ah yes, well that’s old news now, but I’m quite looking forward to beating Matt’s time even if it’s not the same car! Give me some leverage…” she says cheekily, hopefully fooling the audience.

Jeremy laughs at that and then proceeds to ask her about her car history and what she drives now. She tells him about the ridiculous orange Cadillac and other cars she had. Finally it is time for her lap. They watch it and she has her hands covering her mouth obviously very nervous. With a lot of swearing and tire squeal she crosses the line at 1.47.3, which she gladly accepts. 

“Well Alex, that is not too bad! BUT we have one more surprise for our viewers watching right now!” Jeremy says to the audience. “We had Alex take a timed lap in the old Kia Cee apostrophe dee, the very same one her charming and lovely put a time down in. Would you all like to see that?!

Alex looks around grinning as the audience cheers. “Let’s roll the tape!” Jeremy declares with gusto.  
This lap does look better; she cuts the corners just right. The hammerhead is the only one really giver her trouble but she manages. She comes squealing around Gambon…

“And across the line! So Alex Kingston… “ He says then pauses gauging her reaction, which is clearly anxious as she’s leaning forward and on the edge of the seat. “Do you want to know who is the fastest motorist in the household?”

“YES your arse just tell me!” she jokes with him giving him a light slap on the knee.

He laughs and then reads from his sheet “You, Alex Kingston…. Did it…. Innnn… 1…. Point… 43… point….

 

\---------------------------------------------------

“Alex? I’m Home!” Matt yells from the foyer. He makes his way into the living room where he sees Alex walking in from the adjoining kitchen with two glasses of wine.  
“Hello darling!” she says with a dangerous look in her eye. Matt knows something is going on and he has a pretty good idea what.

“Sooooo how did it go? Will I have to be the amazing boyfriend I am and comfort you in your painful loss?” He says moving closer to her and taking the other glass of wine from her. He takes a small sip and then takes her glass and his and sets it on the coffee table.

He puts his hands on the curve of her slight waist, thumbs tracing the outline of her bra. She in turn, loosely wraps her arms around his neck. He looks down to see her smiling, well that won’t do, so he bends down slightly to meet his lips with hers. Just a quick kiss before she pulls back and looks at him with mischievous eyes, the eyes he loves so much.

“I drove the Kia darling…” She says pressing a sweet kiss to the base of his neck.

“What! But.. but they have a new car? Why were you driving mine??” he questions her, trying to look down and see her face but she’s too busy kissing her way up his neck, once or twice darting her tongue out to taste something very metaphorically sweet… 

“I asked and they said yes… do you want to know what I got darling?” she murmurs into is neck punctuating every few words with a kiss. She now moved up to his jaw, giving him an opening mouthed kiss. “I got a 1.43…. dead.” she whispers into his ear.

“Oh… you little minx! I cannot believe you!” he growls and then he stops her smirking giggling face with a passionate kiss. Holding each other tight, their mouths and tongues move in sync. Kissing for what seems like forever, she breaks first, breathing heavily.

“ I got it on purpose though, 1.43… it means something.” She says to him looking up to see his grinning face.

“And what would that be my dear?”

“The numbers stand for letters 1: I, 4: love, 3: you” she whispers the last part and giggles again looking at the ridiculous face Matt has on right now. One with so much love she thinks he might burst. 

“Good ‘cause I love you too” he whispers back and then again presses his lips to hers. He traces his tongue to her lips, which she gladly opens. Their tongues battling for dominance which he let’s her win because it’s much better when she’s the dominant one. Without breaking the kiss she wraps her legs around his hips, holding tight till he grips her arse and begins to walk them towards the bedroom. 

They spend the rest of the night celebrating Alex’s victory in every way they can think of. Their faces both quite smug in the morning when they wake up intertwined with each other

“You should win more often, I think I enjoy being the loser quite a bit,” Matt murmurs into her hair. She smiles and is just grateful for the gift that Matt is to her.


End file.
